BESO INESPERADO
by yuyi33
Summary: No se como descrivir este fic, solo dire que es de desafio champions sendokai y que no es de zakXcloe


**Hola, soy yuyi, este es mi primer fic de desafio champions sendokai, a lo mejor esta pareja no os gusta y creo que soy la unica que le gusta pero tenia que sacar esta historia de mi cabeza, esto pasa durante la segunda temporada, se la dedico a mi amiga CriXar ya que tambien le gusta esta serie, aver si tu tambien te animas.**

Era un dia tranquilo, los chicos acababan de volver del entrenamiento con Danima, Lon se acababa de ir y Zak y Cloe empezaron a discutir.  
Fenzy:Ya empiezan otre vez, y si mejor nos vamos?  
Kiet:Yo quiero oir la discusion.  
Fenzy:Pero si siempre pelean por lo mismo, ademas podriamos ir a tu casa y...-dijo en un tono digamos seductor acercandose a su oido para susurarle algo, con cada palabra Kiet se sorprendia mas.  
Kiet:Vamos-dijo emocionado cogiendo la mano a Fenzy y saliendo coriendo con ella, aunque Zak y Cloe estavan discutiendo avian visto y oido toda la conversacion  
Cloe:Crees que iran a...  
Zak:Sip  
Cloe:Yo esto no me lo pierdo-dijo saliendo corriendo.  
Zak:Yo tampoco  
En casa de Kiet...  
Fenzy:Tu abuela esta en casa?  
Kiet:No, a salido. Crees que es buena idea?  
Fenzy:No lo se.  
Kiet:No crees que deberiamos averselo dicho a los chicos?  
Fenzy:No lo entenderian, ademas, quiero que seas el primero con quien lo aga.  
Kiet:Esta bien empezemos-Cloe y Zak estavan escuchando todo desde la ventana con caras de sorpresa.  
Zak:Que crees que va a pasar?  
Cloe:Por lo que dicen creo que se van a besar-volvieron a espiar, fue entonces cuando Kiet y Fenzy cogieron los mandos y empezaron a jugar a los videojuegos, lo que Fenzy le susuro a Kiet era que sabia como desbloquear todas las armas del juego y un nivel secreto bastante violento, Zak y Cloe en ese momento suspiraron tranquilos ya que pensaban que se iban a besar, pero aun asi se quedaron por si las moscas, Kiet y Fenzy ivan ganando y se ivan acercando al final.  
Kiet:Tenias razon, es un nivel muy violento  
Fenzy:Ya te lo adverti, pero si no puedes aguantar tanta violencia puedes irte a esconderte a tu cuarto cuando quieras-dijo con un tono de burla.  
Kiet: yo no necesito esconderme, alomejor eres tu la que tiene miedo y por eso lo dices para que yo pare el juego y quede como un gallina-y asi siguieron bacilandose mientras sin darse cuenta se ivan acercando poco a poco asta que al final unieron sus labios, Zak y Cloe estavan muy sorprendidos.  
Zak:Que acaba de pasar?  
Cloe:Esos dos se estan besando?  
Zak:Si.  
Cloe:Mejor no decirles que lo emos visto, mejor esperemos a que nos lo cuenten ellos, porque si no nos mataran por averles espiado.  
Zak:Tienes razon, agamos como si nada de esto uviera pasado.  
Cloe:Deacuerdo  
Mientras con Fenzy y Kiet...  
Seguian besandose asta que la abuela de Kiet entro gritando provocando el fin del beso.  
Abuela:KIET YA E VUETO, oh, hola Fenzy, que te trae por aqui?  
Fenzy: Nada solo jugavamos a un videojuego, yo ya me iva, em, adios-dijo muy nerviosa, en ese momento se encontro con Zak y Cloe fingiendo dar un paseo ya que la avian visto salir de la casa  
Cloe:Hola Fenzy, que acias en la casa de Kiet?  
Fenzy:NADA, quiero decir nada solo jugavamos a un videojuego nada mas, me tengo que ir-dijo mientras se fue corriendo a casa, Kiet seguia sentado, no se avia movido del sitio, estava tan sorprendido como Fenzy, en ese momento entro Zak con la escusa de querrer ver a su amigo  
Zak:Hola Kiet, KIET REACCIONA  
Kiet:Eh, que? Perdona esque estoy algo distraido.  
Zak:Por que? Que te pasa?  
Kiet:Pues estoy pensando en Sigmodius, eh besado a Fenzy, el entrenamiento me tiene agotado...  
Zak:Que?!  
Kiet:El entrenamiento me tiene agotado  
Zak:No, eso no, me refiero a que as besado a Fenzy  
Kiet:Bueno, si-dijo rascandose la nuca  
Mientras en casa de Fenzy...  
Cuando Fenzy llego a su casa se encero en su cuarto  
Fenzy:Como eh podido besar a Kiet, pero que me a podido pasar  
Cloe:Fenzy abre soy yo-Fenzy abrio la puerta dejando pasar a su amiga.

Fenzy:Hola tia, que pasa?

Cloe:Como que ''que pasa?'' acabas de salir corriendo de casa de Kiet, que a pasado entre vosotros dos?-dijo picaramente Fenzy se sonrojo fuertemente al darse cuenta de que la avian pillado.

Fenzy:Nada solo jugamoss a los videojuegos, nos bacilamos, nos besamos y me fui-dijo tranquilamente.

Cloe:QUE! Y lo dices tan tranquila-ella asintio-pero el te gusta?

Fenzy:Tia ese es el problema, que no lo se.

Cloe:As provado a ablar con el sobre el beso?

Mientras con los chicos...

Zak:Pero ella te gusta?

Kiet:No lo se, estoy confuso.

Zak:Y si ablas con ella sobre el beso?

Derrepente los brazaletes empezaron a brillar asique se dirigieron al portal, todos se encontraron alli exepto Lon que se avia puesto malo, Fenzy y Kiet se sentian muy incomodos el uno con el otro, al llegar a Masara Danima queria ablar con Zak y Cloe asique Kiet y Fenzy aprovecharon para ablar...

Fenzy:Buenoo.

Kiet:Buenoo.

Fenzy:As pensado en lo del...?

Kiet:Si. Y tu?

Fenzy:Tambien, y, estoy confusa.

Kiet:Yo tambien.

Fenzy:Esque no entiendo como pudimos acabar besandonos.

Kiet:Bueno, fuiste tu la que empezo el beso.

Fenzy:Perdona? Si fuiste tu el que se inclino primero-en ese momento empezaron a discutir

Kiet:Pues fuiste tu la que empezo a bacilar, y si no hubieras bacilado no nos uvieramos calentado y seguro que no nos uvieramos besado.

Fenzy:Pues tu tambien bacilaste y bara besar acen falta dos.

Kiet:Pues tu eras la que tenia mas ganas de besarme.

Fenzy:Perdona pero eras tu quien tenia cara de bobo.

Kiet:Yo nunca pongo cara de bobo y ademas...

Fenzy:Porque no dejamos ya de discutir y nos besamos de una vez-dijo ya arta de discutir, al oir eso Kiet se acerco y la volvio a besar, cuando se separaron se dieron cuenta de que todos los estavan mirando-que? Esque nunca aveis visto un beso.

Zak:Si, el primero que os disteis-Kiet y Fenzy al darse cuenta de que sus amigos avian visto su primer beso se sonrojaron fuertemente, intercambiaron una mirada siniestra, sus amigos al darse cuenta de lo que iva a pasar salieron corriendo mientras Kiet y Fenzy les perseguian.

**Que os a parecido? Os a gustado? Lo aveis odiado? Ya se que normalmente escrivis historias sobre Zak y Cloe pero, porque ellos tienen que ser la unica pareja del equipo?**

**KISSES**


End file.
